


Языковой барьер

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, garvet



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Между Плащом Левитации и его Доктором Стренджем пролегала практически непреодолимая пропасть.





	Языковой барьер

Между Плащом Левитации и его Доктором Стренджем пролегала практически непреодолимая пропасть. Они с трудом понимали друг друга и совершенно не могли поговорить “по душам”. Плащу было бесконечно жаль, что Стрендж не понимал ни слова из того, что он говорил ему, почти непрерывно, сообщая обо всём не хуже ДЖАРВИСа, служившего Тони Старку — где какая аномалия, каково состояние энергетических полей, в какой чакре у Стренджа перенапряжение и стоит ли отдохнуть. О, если бы Стрендж мог коснуться ткани и ощутить, как пульсирует поток энергии в каждой ниточке, как неуловимо меняется фактура, если бы сумел прочесть золотую вязь на окантовке, если бы знал её язык! Стрендж пытался, конечно, но безуспешно. Он не видел никакой человеческой логики в путаных завитках волшебной вязи, он не осознавал, что сложное плетение нитей Плаща — нечто большее чем просто материал с запечатленным в нем заклинанием левитации. Стрендж, конечно, пытался обучить Плащ своему языку, но и это было бессмысленно. Там, где человек видел чёткие буквы, Плащ впитывал историю написавшего их, его беды, чаяния, всё то, что на самом деле стояло за надписью — тысячи мыслей, проносящихся в человеческой голове. Ни одна буква в мире не была похожа на другую, люди просто не в состоянии были оставлять четкие незасорённые следы на бумаге. Поэтому читать их тексты с точки зрения Плаща Левитации было невозможно. Он пытался вносить свои смыслы, проводя по бумаге краем полы, но Стрендж уверял, что получалась бессмыслица. Плащ ощущал текст, Стрендж видел нечитаемые детские каракули. Плащ сам был текстом почти на 80%. Сложной тканью из магических нитей, пряжей из волокон, составляющих Вселенную. Стрендж умел проговаривать чистые тексты, у него отлично выходили заклинания, и в эти секунды Плащ обмирал от восторга, внимая чистому голосу, правильным и понятным словам хозяина. Но за этими словами стоял исключительно приказ, общаться ими Стрендж не умел. За все годы их связи Стрендж так и не понял ни слова из того, что говорил ему артефакт. Для таких существ, как Плащ, частой судьбой было одиночество. Но Плащ утешался тем, что всегда мог понимать самого Стренджа. Раз вобрав в свою ткань все нити Стренджа, которые смог, Плащ получил возможность следовать даже за астральной формой мага. Стрендж принимал это как должное. Плащу нравилось смотреть на мир глазами Стренджа — пусть этот мир был полон непонятных движений, вспышек света, пусть в нём не было ни одной чёткой линии и чистые действия были редкостью, ему нравились сами глаза Стренджа. Ощущения человека, видящего стык ткани миров. Его нить судьбы вилась между ними, и Плащ бережно пропускал её сквозь своё плетение, касался ворсинками и в этот момент ощущал родство с хозяином и невероятную любовь к нему и ко всему, что тот видит.

А Стрендж позволял укутать себя плотнее и улыбался.

Возможно, что-то он всё-таки понимал.


End file.
